lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zarathustra01
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Bluejaws page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 22:32, 15 June 2009 I have a few questions. Please don't hesitate to answer, even slighest info might help me. Or if you have hints, where i might find answers... Last Remnant ans Wikia Answers Is there somewhere a category for the Last Remnant on wikia answers? I looked in "Gaming", but there's no sub category for it. How does TLR wiki know, which questions regard TLF...? As far as I can tell, one submits TLR(wikia) as a category. This should be the "missing link" you're looking for. Shijimmy 10:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) THanks for your answers. I get your point, but how can i list all questions with this category? If i navigate to the category "gaming" for example, TLR should be listed, or is it in another subcategory? Battle Commands How do Battle Commands work...? It looks pretty random to me (i have enough AP). If i fight 3 different enemies in a fight with a combat arts union, i have like 3 different combat art commands for each member. If i reset the game and fight the same enemy, the commands are different again (although the leader has the same command most of the time). Only consistency so far is healing and reviving (if enough components remain). If i target an enemy, with a dead union around, i can always revive them and if i have a union with ~50% HP, at least one self healing command always appears (keep your HP up). But it seems to be totally random for any attacks! This makes planning nearly impossible. I already disabled all useless commands (like mystic artes in a combat art union). :Battle Commands are mostly random, they are however influenced by the Classes of the characters (apart from the things you already mentioned). You can disable pretty much everything but the most powerful combat arts for a combat union as apart from having a better low AP attack you don't gain anything by leveling them as soon as a higher one is available. Also, seeing different combat arts commands does not make planning impossible as they all do the same thing: deal physical damage. Drake178 11:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I see, i just tried it and it seems like it's working. This way i have less damage on turn one (insufficient AP for expensive arts), but deal more damage later and i gain more powerful arts earlier. I just found the accessory Baalukette in a shop, with Trigger Rate + 2. Maybe i'll get better command results with this... don't know what trigger rate means so far. Union Attributes A union has 3 members. A. DEF 15 B. DEF 10 C. DEF 5 Median DEF 10. If an enemy attacks member C, does the Median DEF or the members DEF determine damage? :I'm fairly sure its the member's DEF, but we don't know for certain. Drake178 10:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :: I also guess it's the members def, as enemys seem to prefer to attack the person with lowest def in a group. Shields If one character in a union has a shield, evasion/block/counter modifiers only apply for this character, i assume? How can i influence, which member of my union is attacked? Does it depend on formation and the direction of an attack? Example: A Deadlock is usually a frontal, so the front character will be attacked, while enemy flank attacks hit the union from the sides, so the flank union members will be attacked first (so i should place shielders either in front or on flanks)? :Shields only work for the character using them. As for influencing which character gets hit, yes, the position in the formation and the direction of the attack does have an effect on this, however the final result is still random, you can only increase your chances. The battle map can also be helpful. Drake178 10:54, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe i'll test all members using shields (if i can get that many leaders with some). Can shields block attacks with more than one target (mystic or combat)? :You can block area attacks, yes, but it's separate for each unit, so if only Rush has a shield he can block it but the others will still take damage. It works for both combat (EVA) and mystic (M.EVA). Drake178 10:26, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Items needed by other Leaders If another leader asks: Can we search for item "xy"? and i say yes, what's the point? Does he get the item as soon as i say yes, or does he take one from my inventory? Or is this just a reminder for me, that this leader needs the item "xy" to upgrage his equipment...? :It's just a reminder that he needs the item to upgrade his equipment. Your answer does not make a difference (although some of them might say hilarious things if you say no). They also upgrade without the items it just takes longer. Drake178 10:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I see, that's good. Then i'll always decline to see their comments XP Sometimes it's also fun to deny them items at end of combat, to see their comments.